Sevasey 50 Sentences
by Aisho Ren
Summary: Based off the one sentance challenge on livejournal. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Please review and let me know which ones are your favorites. I'm planning on expanding some of these.

#01 - Comfort

Its like banging himself against a brick wall sometimes but Matt makes sure that Kelly knows he's always there.

#02 - Kiss

Kelly's been kissed many times but no one had ever kissed him the way Matt does.

#03 - Soft

It's a privilege to be able to see Kelly's soft side and Matt is never going to take it for granted.

#04 - Pain

Some nights Kelly wakes up screaming Shay's name and Matt can't do anything.

#05 - Potatoes

Kelly isn't much of a cook so Matt has him mash the potatoes when they have guests over.

#06 - Rain

The first time they kiss it's pouring rain and they're both sopping wet.

#07 - Chocolate

Kelly feels ridiculous buying Matt chocolate but he didn't know how else to apologize.

#08 - Happiness

Kelly spent years searching for the woman who could make him happy never realizing what he was looking for was always there.

#09 - Telephone

Kelly picked up his phone to call Matt a hundred times after Andy but he could never finish dialing.

#10 - Ears

Matt tries to talk to Kelly after Andy but the other man might as well be covering his ears and humming.

#11 - Name

Matt is a completely ordinary name but the way Kelly says it makes it sound extraordinary.

#12 - Sensual

Matt has always been aware that Kelly was a sexual person but it was a complete revelation to find out exactly what that means.

#13 - Death

Neither of them will ever say it out loud but they both know better then to take anything for granted because each time they're together could be their last.

#14 - Sex

Kelly insists on waiting until they've dated for a while because he wants to do things right.

#15 - Touch

The only thing they'll allow themselves at work is the friendly touches.

#16 - Weakness

Matt makes him weak but Kelly doesn't care.

#17 - Tears

Kelly cries so rarely which is why Matt can't believe Kelly is crying over him.

#18 - Speed

Kelly's always lived fast but for Matt he can slow down.

#19 - Wind

Matt didn't really like motorcycles but with his arms wrapped around Kelly as the wind rushed by he thought he might be starting to.

#20 - Freedom

Kelly feels free to be himself with Matt, almost.

#21 - Life

If there's one thing you learn in their line of work it's that life goes on and Matt will not let Shay's death be the end of Kelly's life.

#22 - Jealousy

Kelly had never experienced jealousy before because he'd never wanted anyone he couldn't have until he fell in love with Matt.

#23 - Hands

It's so different holding a large, calloused hand then a small, smooth one.

#24 - Taste

Just one taste of Matt and Kelly knew that he would never be able to let him go.

#25 - Devotion

Matt knows that there isn't anything Kelly wouldn't do for him and sometimes it scares him.

#26 - Forever

Since Renee Kelly had run away from any mention of forever but Matt makes him think that it might not be so bad.

#27 - Blood

Kelly scrubs until his hands are red and raw but he still feels Matt's blood on his hands.

#28 - Sickness

Kelly is the most adorable mother hen when Matt's sick.

#29 - Melody

Matt assumed the guitar Kelly had was for show so he was shocked when Kelly pulled it out one night and played for him.

#30 - Star

When everything is falling apart Kelly keeps his focus on Matt, his guiding star.

#31 - Home

After Shay he had no idea how to find his way home again until Matt showed him.

#32 - Confusion

Kelly doesn't understand the way Matt makes him feel so he shoves it deep down.

#33 - Fear

Everyone thinks he's so strong but there are so many things that Kelly fears and losing Matt is the biggest one.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Being with Kelly is like being in a the middle of a storm but it's worth it for the moments when the storm calms.

#35 - Bonds

Nothing that has happened has broken them apart and Kelly is finally sure that nothing ever can.

#36 - Market

Kelly has never had to tell someone he wasn't available before.

#37 - Technology

Matt has a habit of sending Kelly little text messages.

#38 - Gift

Matt gives Kelly so much and Kelly wonders if he gives Matt enough in return.

#39 - Smile

For a long time after Hallie Matt never really smiled so Kelly was relieved when Matt's smile finally reached his eyes.

#40 - Innocence

Kelly doesn't understand how Matt can still have faith in people,in him after everything they've seen but it makes him determined to prove Matt's right to believe in him.

#41 - Completion

Kelly has always been searching for something to make him feel whole and lying in Matt's arms he knows that he finally has.

#42 - Clouds

The clouds just keep rolling in and Kelly wonders how long Matt will be able to put up with him.

#43 - Sky

Kelly had always reached for the sky but Matt reminds him that he has a reason to come down.

#44 - Heaven

Nothing can possibly be better than being with Matt.

#45 - Hell

He's living in his own personal hell until Matt lifts him up and offers him redemption.

#46 - Sun

Matt shines so bright and Kelly is afraid that if he comes too close he'll be burnned up.

#47 - Moon

Kelly only dares to confess what he wants underneath the light of the moon.

#48 - Waves

Sometimes their relationship goes up and down so quick Matt gets seasick.

#49 - Hair

Without all the products he uses Kelly's hair is wonderfully soft.

#50 - Supernova

When Matt is finally pushed to the breaking point it's incredible and terrifying.


	2. Not A Chapter

I'm sorry but I will not be writing anymore stories. I will leave all my current ones up.


End file.
